A Bracelet Makes Us Friends
by Silvermoon of Forestclan
Summary: A group of friends on holiday in London come across an interesting group of people with an odd way of talking. In fact, it was almost as if they would be able to understand them no matter what their language or origin...       Contains OCs; no OC pairings
1. Boredom aka It Isn't Stalking!

"If you don't know where we're from, you can't send us back." Her face looked smug behind purple-framed glasses.

The taller man sighed in frustration and exasperation. "Don't you want to go back home!"

"No. Not yet, at any rate."

* * *

Me and my friends were bored. Us bored is not a good thing. For someone, at least. And someone in the somewhat near and foreseeable future.

Holidays were always fun. Doubly so if you had friends with you and this was the first time we had been able to go overseas as a group. It was just at this particular point in time, when waiting for one's parents to call, that our patience began to fray. Attention wandered elsewhere but was content with remaining close to us, not dragging us along after it. At least, until we spotted an interesting group of people heading into a very fancy building. Then it began running at full pelt.

Whistling casually (but without the actual whistling- that would be suspicious) we acted like what we were. Tourists. Lily pointed at something in a shopfront window and pulled Clara alongside her as she went to check it out. Sophie, Night and I stood more to the side so we could hear the completely random strangers' (whom I insist we ARE NOT stalking)* conversation. The others spanned out in a touristy sort of manner.

We could only hear snatches of the conversation- _For the last time Francis I am not a pervert. Let's get to the meeting already!-_ but it was very odd. From what we could gather they were in the government- ambassadors of some kind?

The oddest thing, however, was their language and speech. As far as I knew it wasn't a language I had ever learnt and yet I understood it all the same. And every now and then a member of the party would slip back into a different, recognisable language. I caught what I thought was some French (I wasn't particularly fond of the language, or Indonesian for that matter, and had opted for Japanese these last four years at high school) and the man with funny eyebrows like my grandpa, who had grown his out over a course of nearly 80 years, had a strong English accent. I also recognised the all too familiar 'wakarimasen!' (I don't understand/know!)- essential for almost all foreigners visiting Japan. This was an interesting group.

And we needed a plan to get inside that building.

* * *

A/N:

*Slight reference to a couple of the girls in my Japanese class who DID stalk people on the '10 school Japan trip. A couple on Miyajima Island.


	2. A Plan aka America is a Hero!

Sophie gestured the others over and Night went to drag Lily and Clara away from their position in front of the store.

Shoes, of course. What else?

When everyone was together I lowered my voice. "Okay. We need a plan."

"Huh?"  
"Wha-"

"What are you trying to do this time Fina?" my Canadian friend raised her eyebrows in my direction.

"Nothing too bad," Night butted in, "I mean, can you imagine _Fina_ disobeying the law?"

"Yeah," I said, sticking out my tongue. "We're just trying to get into that building. 'Sides- half of us look two years younger than we actually are. We could easily pull off the cute and innocent look. We'll say we're lost and can't find our parents. It's the perfect cover-up because they aren't even here. K. The plan."

* * *

Kat and I raced across the footpath and when we were in front of the building Kat 'accidentally' tripped and skidded on the ground. Surprised, my foot had caught on a root- a real accident, I tumbled over and skidded as well.

"Ouch"

My arms and legs were grazed and some gravel had stuck to the injuries on my knees. Kat was in slightly better condition- she wore long sleeves in all weather and lots of layers. I was wearing the usual t-shirt and shorts which I wore all year round. Even if it was winter and we were in London.

The others rushed over, Lucy and Night helping me up and Lily and Clara helping Kat. I brushed the gravel off of my knees, wincing as I did so, and limped towards the building with the help of my friends.

"Excuse me." I asked one of the people milling around inside the building's reception. "Could you direct us to a first-aid kit? It kinda hurts."

He looked at me and my friend and his eyes widened at our somewhat torn appearance.

I thought for a moment and then, as an after though, added "And I wouldn't want to get blood on your carpet."

He nodded and then smiled. "Don't worry! I'm the Hero! Iggy… IGGY… WHERE'S THE FIRST AID KIT?"

"I'm right here you git." The Englishman from before turned around. "I know that there are several in the cupboards in the meeting room. Bring the kids up. We're going in now anyway."

"I'm not a kid!"

"I'm not that short!"

Sophie turned to Night. "I'm afraid to break it to you but yes, yes you are."

She turned her back to us, pretending to sulk, and Sophie jabbed her side. She gave up pretending as a small smile began creeping onto her face.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Um… no offence, but I would rather patch myself up." _You don't seem like the brightest crayon in the box,_ I added in my head. The strange man just ignored me and started talking about his pet… alien? Oh! And apparently his name was Alfred.

Using someone else's bottle I wet a cloth and began cleaning my cuts and grazes. When I was done I looked at it, rubbed on some antiseptic cream and decided it was too big for a bandaid so I wasn't going to bother.

My friend had let Alfred deal with her injuries and was now looking mournfully at the tears in her skirt. I winced. That was partly my fault- I was the one who wanted to get in the building so badly. But they were such interesting people.

"Alright!" I said, jumping up and pumping my fist into the air, "I'm all done!"

I ignored the incredulous looks of the Strangers- _Is she crazy! There's something called bandages!-_ and turned to my friends. Her back facing the Strangers, Clara winked.

We were in.

* * *

A/N:

I do wear t-shirts and shorts all year round- even in winter. In the very middle of winter, however, I trade the shorts for jeans. I'm sure you've all realised by now that these characters are based off real people *cough* meandmyfriends *cough* and a lot of people hate self-insert fics. But I hope that the way I have written it makes up for that (even if only a little).

I will try my hardest to keep going all the way through with my story! I have written about 2,000 words, however, half of it is at the last scene. So if I don't update it is either because a: I have given up or b: I am writing it in the wrong order.

I am using short chapters (I hate myself already) but hopefully this will enable me to update quicker.

Liminality is a really cool word. Look it up.


	3. Cats! aka I'm Sane

"Omigosh CATS!" Night stared, almost drooling, at the hordes of cats surrounding the man peacefully sleeping in the midst of all this noise.

"Oh no…"

"Not again…"

Sophie and I turned to face each other and simultaneously rolled our eyes. _Night will be Night_. I thought in amusement.

"Cats~! Cats~! Wonderful, amazing cats~!" Almost floating with euphoria, she drifted over to the cats and sat down in their midst, pulling two into her arms in a hug and placing a third on her head. She began to sing softly to herself. "I love little kitty/ Her coat is so warm/ And if I don't hurt her she'll do me no harm/I'll…"

The sleeping man woke up, looked at our friend, nodded, and then fell back asleep.

I turned to Lucy and whispered. "They'd make the perfect couple don'tcha think? All they'd do is talk about cats. They'd spend their life savings helping look after cats and when they grow old they'll be known as the crazy cat couple."

Lucy opened her mouth to defend our friend and then closed it. And repeated the action.

Still no response.

I laughed quietly to myself. And then I had an idea.

* * *

Standing not far from what I assumed was the German representative, I began to have second thoughts. And third thoughts as well. But it wasn't like such announcements at the top of my voice in the middle of school lunch were unusual. And I refuse to conform!

Giggling at my thoughts, my friends' worried gazes behind me, I stood on the empty seat besides the German representative and cleared my throat. When that didn't work, I opted for yelling. "OKAY everyone. I have a very important announcement to make."  
I had everyone's undivided attention- the weird blond haired kid in the t-shirt and shorts in the middle of winter who was providing an excuse to delay the meeting.

Any excuse was fine.

"Heh-hem.

POTATO!"

"PASTAAA~!"

I started, surprised that someone else was joining in, and then twirled around in happiness.

I was still on the chair.

_Help_… my feet tangled in the chair and I plummeted towards the ground, to find a hand catch and steady me.

The small Japanese man helped me down. "Are you alright miss…?"

"Oh! My name is Fina. I'm fine. Arigatou gozaimas! Thank you so much for saving me." Hastily I bowed.

"No thanks are needed. My name is Kiku Honda." He returned my bow.

I looked at his height compared to me and turned to Night. "Hey Night! The shortest person here is as tall as me! That makes you a midget! I'm 10cm taller than you!"

"Nooooooooooo!" She ran to Lily and Lily patted her awkwardly on the back.

I turned around and noticed all of the ambassadors or whatever still staring at me. _Right_…

Completely forgetting the previous accident, I once again got up on the chair. "Just as a side note, it may be helpful to know that no; I am not on drugs. Neither have I been consuming alcohol or drinking coffee. I hate the stuff. No red cordial or even sugar in my tea." My mood went from cheerful to slightly depressed. "I always have sugar in my tea…"

"Don't worry Fina! I can draw yaoi. Yaoi makes everything better!" A cheerful- too cheerful- exclamation from Kat.

I screamed and fell off my chair, huddling into a ball. "Creepy, creepy, CREEPY, creepy, creepy, perv, get away from me!"

Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up, expecting to see Night or Kat. Instead I saw someone I didn't know. Wavy blond hair and blue eyes leaned down and whispered in my ear. My usually pale face went even paler ("Not possible!" Sophie argued) and I leapt up, running away from him at full pelt all the while screaming at the top of my lungs.

And I thought Kat was bad.

* * *

A/N:

I was originally planning on having the yelling of potato and pasta a couple of font sizes larger so it would stand out but Fanfiction wouldn't let me.

And for some odd reason, the 'Nooooooooooo!' didn't appear once I uploaded the document. It was kind of odd...


End file.
